Ten-Tongues Weerhat
'Ten-Tongues' Weerhat is an Argonian pawnbroker. He buys and sells a large variety of wares and is even known to part with rare scrolls at low prices. He resides in his shop, Pawnbroker, in the Great Bazaar district of Mournhold. Quests Muckraking Journalist Ten-Tongues may have information about the anonymous writer of The Common Tongue. Scroll Sales This quest begins by asking Ten-Tongues about his "special offers." Ten-Tongues Weerhat sells the Nerevarine different scrolls very cheaply, until they find the illegal source. Inventory * *Common Pants *Exquisite Belt *Exquisite Shirt *''Private Notes -- DO NOT READ'' Dialogue "Welcome, , welcome! The best deals in all of Mournhold can be found here. Low prices every day, and special offers as well! Please, take your time and look through my wares." :latest rumors "Ten-Tongues does business with many adventurers -- hes and shes that run about the ruins down below. Now and then they find something nice, and they bring it to Ten-Tongues. Maybe you are this kind of person? If so, you see people down there, look like poor helpless people with no home? Maybe they are, and maybe they aren't. Maybe they are the Black Dart Gang, and they surprise you, kill you dead *snap* like that with one poison dart, take your stuff, and goodbye to you forever." ;Muckraking Journalist "Welcome, , welcome! The best deals in all of Mournhold can be found here. Low prices every day, and special offers as well! Please, take your time and look through my wares." : "I might know something. I find it pays to know things." :: "I might know something. And when I really like someone, I can go a long way out of my way to help that someone." ::: "Here's what I've heard. I've heard that the guy who writes 'The Common Tongue' is someone named Trels Varis. Now, this is not a name known to me personally. I make it a habit to know the names of people in Mournhold personally. And this guy I do not know. And other people I talk to also do not know. Which is noteworthy in itself. I make the guess that this guy is well-hid, and wants to stay well-hid. But where do I first hear about this guy? In the Craftsmen's Hall. So maybe that is a one place to look." :::: "Here's what I've heard. I've heard that the guy who writes 'The Common Tongue' is someone named Trels Varis.... Oh. This person is dead? How unfortunate. Then you know more about him than I do." ;Scroll Sales "Welcome, , welcome! The best deals in all of Mournhold can be found here. Low prices every day, and special offers as well! Please, take your time and look through my wares." : "No, nothing special here. Not for the likes of you, anyway. Just what you see." :: "Every now and then I'll have special bargains on certain items. Just for valued customers like yourself, of course. Check back with me on a regular basis, and I'll see if I can make you a deal." ::: "Look, I appreciate the interest, but I only offer extra deals to my valued customers. Nothing personal." ::: "This is your lucky day, friend! I've got a brand new scroll of Illnea's Breath right here. Want it?" :::: "Don't try that with me. I'm not stupid. Come back when you get the money." ::::: "It's a deal. Come back again, okay?" :::No thanks. "Suit yourself. It'll be gone the next time you come back..." : "What do you mean? I like you, , and I'm just trying to make you a good offer." :: "I don't see why everyone has to assume that just because I'm capable of offering some very good prices on quality merchandise that there's something shady going on! I was just telling Ahnia the other day that...ahh...err, nevermind." ::: "I'm sorry, who? No, I didn't say Ahnia... you must have mis-heard me. Heh. Nope. Nothing to tell at all. Certainly not." :::: "Okay, okay. She's a Khajiit. An entrepreneur of sorts. She'll meet me in the sewers beneath here from time to time, and have things for me to sell. I try not to ask too many questions, you know? She carries a pretty sharp knife. So I just do business, like I always do. There's no harm in it, right? It's not like it's hurting anyone." ::::::Ahnia "Look, I don't think we should talk any more about it. Let's just forget the whole thing, okay? Pretend I never said a word." :::::: "Ah, yes. Well, I uhh, lost contact with my supplier. Yes, that's it. So I've been forced to discontinue the extra bargains. Sorry." :::: "Nothing today. My, ah, supplier hasn't contacted me lately." ::::: "You did what? She's dead? Great. There goes my business. Look, I don't want any trouble. She gave me the scrolls, and she gave me this stolen book. Just take it, and leave me alone." :::::Ahnia (if she is dead and they have found the note) "Okay, okay.... don't hurt me! She's the one who's been giving me scrolls to sell. She gave me this stolen book too, but no one can read it, so no one would buy it from me. Just take it, and leave me alone. I swear it wasn't my idea..." :::::Ahnia (if she and Elbert Nermarc are dead and they have found the note) "Okay, okay.... don't hurt me! She's the one who's been giving me scrolls to sell. She gave me this stolen book too, but no one can read it, so no one would buy it from me. Just take it, and leave me alone. I swear it wasn't my idea... but it's not like the book will do you any good, anyway. From what I hear, the guy who owned it is dead." ::::::Ahnia "Look, I didn't want anything to do with her. She forced me into it. I swear!" ::::::Special Offers "Special offers? No, you took care of that, didn't you? Did a good job of ruining my business while you were at it. Thanks for nothing." :::::::Greeting (after the quest Scroll Sales) "Oh, it's YOU. What, have you come to run me completely out of business?" :Special Offers (high disposition) "Well, since you ask, it turns out I happen to have a Fifth Barrier scroll. 60 drakes. Interested?" ::' "I'll take it."' (not having enough gold) "Do I look like I hatched yesterday? Come back when you actually have some money." ::"I'll take it." (having enough gold) "It's a deal. Come back again sometime, okay?" ::"No thanks." "Suit yourself. It'll be gone the next time you come back..." ::"Why is this so cheap?" (not very high disposition) "If you're implying what I think you're implying, I am not amused." ::"Why is this so cheap? (very high disposition) "I don't see why everyone has to assume that just because I'm capable of offering some very good prices on quality merchandise that there's something shady going on! I was just telling Ahnia the other day that...ahh...err, nevermind." :Special Offers (high disposition) "Just for you, friend, I've got a great deal here on a Hellfire scroll. I'll part with it for a mere 60 drakes. Interested?" ::' "I'll take it."' (not having enough gold) "Nice try, Name. Come back when you've got the cash for it." ::"I'll take it." (having enough gold) "It's a deal. Here you go! Come back soon." ::"No thanks." "Suit yourself. It'll be gone the next time you come back..." ::"Why is this so cheap?" (not very high disposition) "Well, I had a few extras, so I've marked this down for a quick sale!" Appearances * Category:Tribunal: Merchants Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers